


Soliloquy

by FreeTheSoul



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: Sandalphon speaks to no one.





	Soliloquy

A pebble kicked off Sandalphon’s shoes as he navigated the ruins of Canaan, silent other than the wind and his heels. He had come alone, told no one where he was going, and expected an earful when he came back.

A part of him did not want to be here, and it was perhaps the part he should listen to more often, but he felt his soul - if angels had souls - drawn to the place. He could not escape his feelings, and he had learned this lesson so very painfully in the past that he had decided he would return one last time to quell his heart.

He stopped, having reached his destination, and surveyed the empty, devastated hall. Not a single trace remained of Lucifer’s struggle, not a single bloodied feather, all of it disappeared under the crumbled pillars and caved-in roofing. Perhaps this was for the better.

Closing his eyes, Sandalphon calmed himself against the memories of Lucifer’s death. His emotions had been so hectic, then, but now his core felt numb to that pain.

He opened his eyes once more and took a shaking breath.

“Lucifer.”

Sandalphon began to speak, voice clear as he announced himself to the abandoned room.

“Pandemonium, that hell, was a prison. You, its warden. Your jurisdiction was endless, yet you threw me in there like a broken doll and forgot. You forgot, in your lascivious throne, while I rotted and fought tooth and nail to survive.”

He could imagine how Lucifer would respond, every complaint deflected with that impeccably still smile. The anger Sandalphon had felt at the sight of his perfect face being marred by the imperfection of a lacking answer was no longer - he would never see it again.

The conversation, much like his feelings, was remarkably one-sided.

“You saw, you watched, you did nothing.”

The air of Canaan was still.

“The Astral was not there to stop you, but you never came. My begs, my pleas-- were those not enough?”

Sandalphon took a breath, relaxing the hands that had tightened into fists. He flexed one, massaging the cramp in his palm with his other hand, and spoke to the floor.

“Was my love not enough?”

The minute he waited was long, stretching further than his eternity in the cocoon. Suddenly stricken by the humor of the situation, his lips pressed into a cruel smile.

“All this time, and I’m still waiting for you, aren’t I? All those millennia, and all I’ve ever done is wait.”

Absently, he echoed his earlier question. “Was my love enough? Of course it wasn’t. It never could be.”

He paused as the truth sunk in and watched a leaf, carried by the wind, drift through the rubble.

“Surely, Lucifer, you couldn’t be cruel enough to play me as the fool for so very long - cruelty was the Astral’s job, not yours.” His smile was faded, now, and tinged with regret. “The chattier angels always said you weren’t very good with jokes, but now I know they were wrong. I was, I suppose, the greatest joke you ever made.”

Sandalphon squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the sting of tears.

“How many centuries did you let me love you, knowing you would never love me? How many centuries… did you let me hope?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, this time, because even if the wind and rock could answer - he didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to accept it. Sandalphon turned quickly, and for a solitary moment he found himself scared, hopeful, of seeing Lucifer standing in the rays of sun that streamed through the broken roof.

Of course not.

He was alone, as he had always been, because even with Lucifer he had been an abnormality. He could feel, even love, and these disgusting emotions had placed him apart from the perfection of the other angels. He would live alone, fulfill his promise alone, and die alone. 

A bitter smile, one of acceptance, lit Sandalphon’s face as he paced back to the entrance of Canaan.

He was content.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's the shortest one I've ever posted, but I didn't feel like it needed to be longer. Poor Sandalphon.
> 
> A note: He refers to Lucilius as "the Astral" because he refuses to give him the dignity of a name. This bit didn't make it into the fic.
> 
> I find it rude when strangers comment criticism (constructive or not) unprompted, so please don't! I write fics for my own entertainment.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
